The Prince And The Pikachu
by Demon of the Night
Summary: Rated Pg13 for bad language. Anyway , Vegeta fights Pikachu . It is really stupid and short. If you don't like to see Vegeta act like a wimp and sob , just don't even look at this fic.
1. The Prince And The Pikachu

The Prince and The Pikachu  
  
  
I personally like this one for some twisted reason. I was looking over all my reviews and   
one said ' LMAO* That was Hilarious! Write more like that.' the second time I read that, I was  
thinking of what I could write. Well I love to write about Veggie-Kin being weak. So I decided  
this maybe cool.What happens after Vegeta leaves the sight of Trunks and Goku telling everyone  
about the androids? Well in his pink weird shirt and green pants he runs into non other than  
Pikachu, will Vegeta surivive that battle???? (Warning: Very stupid!) This is very short .   
  
~ Note : I don't like Pokemon! ~   
  
  
  
  
  
The Prince And The Pikachu  
  
Vegeta flew through the sky. 3 years!? Damn it !The prince's anger rose. He looked at this   
outfit. Besides men in pink that's being bizarre, it's messed up! I think that woman needs   
medication. Vegeta said as his eyes bulged out. He ripped off the pink shirt. Well this is better!   
White! Vegeta said pleased that he wore a under shirt. Now what will I do with these disgusting pants!   
Vegeta sighed mentally and continued his route.   
  
Hours past and Vegeta was still flying through the sky, not knowing where to go or anything.   
Maybe I should just stay there for the night. Vegeta mentally said, looking at a patch of grass.   
"Egh.... I hate this! " He yelled at the sky. Quietly and angrily , the prince lowered himself   
onto the ground and layed down. 3 years to prepare..Damn it ! I have to become a super  
saiyan ! I have to ! Vegeta demanded to himself. After a while of yelling to himself  
and blaming the blue haired woman who was insane to give him a pink shirt, the prince's  
eyes started to get heavy. He felt himself get lost in darkness.   
  
"Pikaaaaaaa chu ! " A small voice yelled, as electricity filled the air and hit the sleeping   
Vegeta.   
  
"What the hell ?! Shit that hurt ! " Vegeta yelled , jumping upward into the air. " What the   
fuck are you !? " The prince asked the furry animal.   
  
"Pika Pikachu." The yellow animal said. Vegeta wrinkled his nose and   
growled.   
  
"Come on ! You don't really think that I am suppose to believe that 'pikachu' is the only you   
can say , do you ?" Pikachu shrugged and stepped forward, seeming to want a   
battle. Vegeta looked at the animal and laughed. " You fight me? Don't make   
me laugh. " Vegeta stopped when he felt a jolt of pain hit him in the stomach. The prince  
fell over into a bush that contained some pretty big thorns. " Ow!" Vegeta jumped up.   
  
Pikachu laughed making the prince more angry. "Pika Pi. " The creature said.   
  
"Damn you ! " Vegeta flew up into the sky and put his hands out on each side and charged  
up for his final flash. Pikachu looked at the man in front of him in curiosity.   
  
"Pikachu.." It squeaked.   
  
" Damn you to hell !" Vegeta roared as electricity grew more heavily around him. In a   
swift move the prince pushed his hands together in front of him and a large yellow   
light filled the air around his palms and hands.   
  
At this point the yellow creature's curiosity grew even more as he saw the man before   
him in the sky yell.   
  
" Now .........DIE ! " Vegeta let out all his energy toward the creature. " Final Flash ! "   
Yellow light surrounded the sky and most of the land as the beam started to desend to   
the ground.   
  
"Pikaaaaaaaachuuu." A tiny voice echoed as the sound vanished. As the smoke and   
light dimmed , Vegeta lowered himself to the ground.   
  
"Hehe, well that is that. " Vegeta beamed proudly. "What the fuck !? " The prince  
steadied himself as a creature appeared as the smoke was vanishing.   
"It's impossible. " The small creature was perfectly fine as it stood on the   
tip of it's spiky tail.   
  
(If you don't know what that means , it means that a pikachu can reflect energy   
by standing on the tip of its tail. Back to the story ...)  
  
" Pikachu . " The creature mummbled angrily .   
  
Now what , Final Flash is my strongest attack. Vegeta thought , somewhat in fear.   
  
"Pikaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuu ! " The creature yelled as it let electricity hit Vegeta in the   
stomach.   
  
"Ugh....." The prince muttered. He looked up to see that the creature was going to   
hit him again. With a swift move the prince got up and ran. "Mommy..." He mummbled in  
fear. The creature stopped to see him running.  
  
" Pika ? " It asked in confuession then shrugged and ran off into the forest .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I told you it was short, anyway I hoped you liked it. It is silly isn't it ? Well tell me what you   
think.   
  
DemonSummonor@Aol.com   
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any anime cartoons and I don't get paid for writing this!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Demon of the Night 


	2. Vegeta Gets Therepy

Therepy   
  
On the acount of some requests I have had, I decided to have  
a sequel. In this Sequel, Vegeta goes to therepy and tells his  
story about him and Pikachu. Please please, if you had seeing  
Vegeta cry or acting like a complete idiot, don't read this !   
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any anime shows and I don't get paid for   
writing this fanfic !   
  
  
  
Therepy   
  
  
Vegeta walked down a large office like hall. It had been 2  
months since his encounter with that furry yellow creature  
and since then his actions were strange. He had nightmares  
of swarm of pikachu's attack him.   
  
His mind looked back on that frightful day. And what was worse  
when he went back to Capsule Corp and told Bulma his story,  
she just began to laugh. He on the other hand did not find it   
amusing and the prince threatened to blast Bulma into a million  
pieces.   
  
Vegeta sighed in his usual manner as he approached his   
distination. Because of so many nightmares and freak outs   
at the color yellow, Bulma had the prince go to something called  
' Group Therepy' . Bulma had explained to him that Group Therepy  
meant sharing problems you may have with others with problems.  
To kind of let it all go. Vegeta smirked at the thought of sharing his  
story with others. Especially others who were just mere humans.   
  
The prince's smirk grew as he finally reached a door that said  
'Group Therepy ' in bold letters and under that , ' Share your feelings  
and problems.Work it out . ' With great hesitation, Vegeta turned the   
knob and walked in to see about 5 people or so sitting in   
chairs in a giant circle. In the middle a man in his mid 40's or early   
50's turned to see a man with wild hair come in.  
  
"Yes ? " The man asked, not approaching the prince. " Are you   
a ' Vegeta ' guy ? " The man asked. Vegeta nodded , still smirking.   
"Jolly good , lad. Come sit here. " the man said , pointing to a empty  
chair to the right of him.   
  
What the hell is wrong with man ? Vegeta asked himself in   
annoyance with the man in front of him. Reluntically , the prince  
walked over and sat in the emptyu chair.   
  
"Now, let me introduce you to everyone. Everyone stand up and say   
your name and your problem. " The strange man instructed. The guy on   
the far right stood up.   
  
"My name is Dick and my problem is mental diablilty. " The short man  
said.   
  
Oh, I can see that perfectly without you saying it. Vegeta thought. The short  
man sat down and quickly the woman next to him got up.   
  
"My name is George and I am paranoid. " The woman said as she sat down.   
  
George ! First men in pink then women with men's name! What the fuck  
is going on ? Vegeta thought.   
  
The next person was a young man with dark black hair. The man stood up  
and looked striaght ahead of him. "My name is Juan ad I get very  
nervious and violent . Also I like the color pink . " The man said with extreme   
shyness. Vegeta raised a eyebrow.  
  
The women next to him stood up and said, " My name is Vicky and I just  
have a problem . " Vegeta couldn't help but snicker abit under his breathe. He had  
never seen such idiots in his life before. The last one was a women with long   
black hair . She had a gazed look on her face as she stood up.   
  
"Hello, my name is Napster and I have the tentisy to throw things. " The   
women said. Vegeta looked more annoyed than even before.   
  
"Vegeta, it's your turn, share your problem, you are not alone. " The wierd 50   
year old man said . Vegeta got up and stood with his arms crossed in his  
usual position.   
  
"My name is Vegeta, and I have paranoya, because of a yellow creature I saw in  
the woods 2 months ago. " Vegeta said in a cold , icy voice.   
  
"Welcome Vegeta, we think you are unique ! We are here for you . Share your   
problem, we all have one . " Everyone says in unison , all sounding like a   
robot with no emotion in their voice. Vegeta raised a eyebrow.   
  
No doubt you all have a damn problem. He thought.   
  
"Jolly good. My name is America Online. Just call me AOL. " Vegeta  
didn't even look at the funny man who said ' jolly good ' .   
  
' America Online ' ? Isn't that some damn internet that Bulma uses ? Vegeta  
wondered in his usual sarcastic self that he is .   
  
"Dick you may say your feelings today. " AOL suggested. Dick got up   
and motionlessly walked in front of everyone.   
  
"Hello, my name is Dick. I feel somewhat sad and depressed. " The   
wierd man said shyly. Vegeta rolled his eyes while AOL clapped like a   
idiot .   
  
"Jolly Ho , Dick ! " The 50 year old man beamed loudly.   
  
I swear if he says Jolly something one more time I will use my   
final flash on him. Vegeta warned mentally.   
  
"Vegeta, now you old chum, you may tell your story. " AOL instructed.   
  
"It all started 2 months ago......." Vegeta gazed off into his own world   
going back to that freaky, frightful day when he faced a pissed off creature.   
"And, I had to but I couldn't cause.......waaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! " Vegeta sobbed   
loudly , soaking AOL's shirt.   
  
"It's ok..." AOL said assuring him everything was going to be alright.   
  
"Yes, we are your friends. " Everyone said in unison.   
  
"But I'm sooo weak ! " Vegeta screamed.   
  
Vegeta yelled and threw himself upward in his bed. "Dream. It was all a   
dream ! " The prince realized. As he let out a sigh of relief, he heard  
Bulma's voice say.   
  
"Vegeta! Today is your group therepy meeting, you better get a move   
on. "   
  
The prince's left eye twitched in fear as he screamed loudly.   
  
  
  
Like it ?   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anime !  
  
^^^ Please don't be mad at me for making Vegeta look like a complete  
idiot !!!!^^^  
  
  
  
  
Demon of the Night 


End file.
